Zephyr
by December Everett
Summary: *Sequel to And then there were two!* After Miranda tells Gordo and Lizzie they should hook up, they do. But when some mistrust threatens their relationship, can they pull back together? *CHAPTER FOUR UP FINALLY!*
1. Flash Back!

Zepher 

Hi guys! Here is the long awaited (Okay, maybe not THAT long awaited) sequel to And Then There Were Two... Plenty of Lizzie/Gordo fluff! Come on, you know you love it! 

Disclaimer: DOLM! (Disney owns Lizzie McGuire) Also, the things Lizzie likes in a boy don't belong to me. I'm not quite sure who added that in their story, but if you know, please let me know. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

~*~Miranda's House, 4:30 PM~*~ 

Miranda Sanchez sat at her computer desk, typing away. She was working on her English assignment. Write about a happy memory. How boring. 

She looked outside her window, the rain drizzled and clung to it. The rain had started shortly after she had left school. 

She turned back to the computer, lost in her own little world. She thought about her best friends, Lizzie McGuire and David "Gordo" Gordon. They were all detention earlier that very same day. She'd had a very interesting dream and had confessed to causing everyone to be in detention. She also told Lizzie and Gordo that they needed to be together. 

~*~Flashback to the Detention classroom, 4:55 PM~*~ 

Miranda stood up and made her way to the front of the room. "Guys, this was all my fault." Everyone looked up. "I shouldn't have thrown the notebook. But Gordo, Lizzie, you guys need to stop pretending. You both are in love with each other and should be together." 

No one made a sound. Everyone was speechless, especially Gordo and Lizzie. 

"Mr. Digg, this is my fault. Everyone should be able to leave." 

"Great!" Kate said, standing up. "See ya!" She walked out of the class room. 

Danny, Larry, and Ethan all nodded in agreement, stood up and left. Gordo and Lizzie sat right where they were. 

"Miranda-" Lizzie and Gordo began at the same time. 

"You go first." Gordo told Lizzie. She smiled at him and he beamed. 

"Miranda, what was that all about?" Lizzie asked. 

"Um..." Miranda began. "You're not mad are you?" 

"No! Well, actually-Gordo-" Miranda cut her off. 

"See now, that's nice and all, but you need to have a nice little chat with Gordo. Tell me how it works out. You can leave. In fact, why don't you have that little talk now? Not here of course." Miranda said. 

"O-kay..." Lizzie replied. "Gordo?" 

"Uh, yeah. Let me get my things." Gordo picked up his book bag and slung it over his shoulder. He put the pencil behind his ear and folded up the English paper before sticking it in his pocket. 

Lizzie and Gordo turned to leave, but Gordo turned around to say something to Miranda. "Thanks." he mouthed and then left with Lizzie, smiling broadly. 

~*~Present~*~ 

They had left together and Lizzie was going to call Miranda as soon as she finished talking to Gordo. Miranda could hardly wait; she'd wanted to hook her two best friends up forever, but Gordo had sworn her to secrecy. She had broken her promise because she knew Gordo and Lizzie were destined to be with each other. It was dangerous to mess with Fate. 

Miranda typed for five more minuets, then decided it was too quiet. She put a CD in her CD player and cranked it up. She went back to typing. Since it was so loud, it was no great surprise when she almost didn't hear the phone ring. 

Miranda hopped up from her computer, turned to down the volume on the CD player, and answered the phone. "Hello?" 

"Hey Miranda, it's Lizzie," came a voice from the other end. "I just got back from the park with Gordo." Lizzie sounded dreamy, and she was probably smiling. 

"Oooh!" Miranda squealed. "Tell me everything!" 

"Well, when we left detention, we headed for the park..." 

~*~Flashback to 4:00 PM~*~ 

They headed for the park, both silent. Lizzie stopped at the swings. "Do you wanna..." she trailed off. 

"Swing?" Gordo filled in for her. She nodded. "Sure." They both sat down on the swings. 

"You know, when I was little, I made a list of a the things I wanted in a boy when I got married." Lizzie said softly. 

"What were they?" Gordo asked, sounding hopeful. He kicked off slightly from the ground, swinging a little big. 

Lizzie smiled a little bit. "Well, for one, I wanted a smart guy." She kicked off too. "Cute and funny too. But those are the normal ones. Then I had two rather different ones." 

"Which were...?" 

"It's kind of strange, but I never wanted to marry a guy who wouldn't swing with me." Gordo smiled. So far, he was doing great. 

"What was the other?" 

"Well, I wanted a guy who would play in the rain with me. It's silly, I know." Lizzie looked at the ground. 

"No, no it's not." Gordo said. He caught Lizzie's swing so she stopped. He tipped her chin up. "I think it's sweet." 

"Really?" Lizzie's eyes lit up. 

"Yeah. Listen, Lizzie?" Gordo asked, looking into Lizzie's eyes. He moved his swing closer to hers. 

"Yeah?" 

"Do you...you know...maybe...like me?" Gordo asked. When she didn't say anything, Gordo thought, Great, I've ruined my friendship with her. 

"Gordo...I... " She trailed off. 

Gordo sighed. "I knew it. You hate me now, don't you?" 

"No, I-No! Just the opposite!" Lizzie cried. "Gordo I-I do like you. You-you do like me too, right?" 

"Oh, yes!" Gordo let out the breath he didn't know he had been holding. "How long have you liked me?" 

"Oh-" Lizzie began, "I'm not quite sure. I had a crush on you in the fourth grade, you know that. I'm not sure it ever quite went away, but I pushed it away and convinced myself I was in love with Ethan Craft. It came up again after Ethan's party, when you were just leaving." 

"Oh." 

"What about you?" 

"Oh, Lizzie..." The question was, when hadn't he liked her? "I think-I think I've loved you forever, but didn't admit it to myself until recently." 

"When Ronnie broke up with me." 

"Yeah." 

The two were silent. Lizzie looked up into the sky at the dark clouds looming forbiddingly overhead. "It looks like rain." She finally said. 

And without warning, the heavens opened up and rain poured down in sheets. Lizzie shrieked and jumped up. Gordo just grinned. He stood up. 

He grabbed Lizzie by the hands and swung her around. 

"Gordo, what are you doing?" she asked, giggling. "We're going to get soaked!" 

"Well, you said you'd never marry a guy who wouldn't play in the rain with you. Better start playing!" Gordo chuckled. "I like it when you laugh." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

So, like? Please review! If you do, you get my everlasting gratitude, I'll check out your stories, and better yet, YOU GET BROWNIE POINTS! YAY! 


	2. Back to the present

Zepher 

Brownie points to reviewers! Yay! Ok, this chapter is in Lizzie's POV and it will continue right after the last chapter and up to when she calls Miranda. Just so you know. 

Dkg: Yeah, the fact that Lizzie won't marry a guy who won't swing or play in the rain with her is in some story somewhere, but I'm not quite sure where. But I don't own it. 

Disclaimer: DOLM! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Gordo and Lizzie traipsed the puddles and the freezing water went into their sneakers. Lizzie giggled the whole time. Being Gordo, he pulled her close and waltzed with her in the rain. 

The rain was still pouring, and it was cold. Lizzie shivered and Gordo stopped dancing for a minuet. "Are you cold?" he asked her, being his usual caring self. 

"Just a little, I'm fine really." Lizzie replied. Gordo gave her a look and took off his jacket. Before she had time to protest, he slipped it over her shoulders. 

"Better?" he asked. 

"Yeah, thanks." she replied. 

They stood there, silent. As if drawn by magnets, they leaned into each other. There, in the pouring rain, they shared their first kiss. (A/N-First with each other. Remember Brooke and Ronnie. This is before Bye Bye Hillridge. AU sort of thing.) 

When they broke apart, both wore identical looks of shock. 

"Wow." Lizzie said. 

"Yeah, that about sums it up." Gordo commented. "We should get back. Your mom will be worried and Miranda'll be wanting you to call." he grinned good-naturally. 

"Yeah." Lizzie said softly. 

"I'll walk you home." 

"Okay. I'd like that." 

Gordo and Lizzie left the park, heading for Lizzie's house. They walked in silence, but each enjoyed the other's company. 

"Gordo?" Lizzie spoke up suddenly. 

"Yeah?" 

"Does this make us-boyfriend and girlfriend?" she kept her eyes glued to the ground. 

"Well-if you want us to be." 

Lizzie's head snapped up and she looked at Gordo accusingly. "Are you asking me out?" 

Gordo had to chuckle at that. "I guess you could say that." 

"Well then, yes. I guess. I just hope Miranda won't feel left out and stuff." 

Gordo beamed. "You mean it?" 

"Yeah." 

He threw his arms around her and she hugged him back. "Do you have any idea how long I have waited for that to happen?" 

"Um, a long time?" 

"Too long." 

"I agree." 

They walked on, and soon they reached Lizzie's house. "Come inside, you're soaked! Maybe you can borrow some clothes or something." Lizzie told Gordo. 

"No, I really should get going." Gordo replied. 

Lizzie sighed in exasperation. "Look, you are coming inside whether you like it or not. I'll make hot cocoa, and we can watch a movie. It's Friday, no school tomorrow." 

Gordo relented. "Alright. But let me call my mom. I have to let her know I'm over here." 

"Okay, you know where the phone is." 

Lizzie made some hot cocoa while Gordo called his mom and then took the two mugs into the living room. She picked out a movie for them to watch and sat down on the couch. Gordo had just sit down beside her when Matt entered the room. 

"What are you doing her, dork-breath?" Lizzie asked, standing up and glaring with her hands on her hips. 

"Oh, nothing." Matt replied innocently. Lizzie stared him down and finally he said, "Alright, fine. If it's alright with you, royal pain in the neck, I want to talk to Gordo." 

"No way!" 

"Lizzie, why don't I talk to Matt and you can call Miranda. I know you're dying to." Gordo interrupted them before a fight broke out. 

"Fine." 

Gordo left the room with Matt and Lizzie climbed the stairs up to her room. She quickly dialed Miranda's number. 

"Hello?" Miranda answered. 

"Hey Miranda, it's Lizzie," replied Lizzie.. "I just got back from the park with Gordo." Lizzie had a huge smile on her face, and she sounded dreamy. 

"Oooh!" Miranda squealed. "Tell me everything!" 

"Well, when we left detention, we headed for the park..." Lizzie proceeded to tell the rest of the story. When she was finished, she glanced at the clock by her bed. 

"Oh no!" she cried. "I have to go, Gordo's over and we're going to watch a movie." 

"I'll leave you to it then." Miranda said with a mischevious grin. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do." 

"Coming from you, that's not much a restriction." Lizzie replied wryly. 

"Hey!" 

"See you later." 

"Bye." Lizzie hung up the phone and went back downstairs. She decided to get some marshmallows for her hot cocoa (It was still warm; it was really hot when she made it.) But stopped when she heard voices coming from the kitchen. She stopped to listen. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Ok, so that was short. Leave me be. But you know, reviews help me write faster and write more. *Innocent grin* You guys know what to do! 


	3. Ready, one, two, three AWWWW!

Zepher 

Ok, first of all, Idon'tknow, or should I say Siarra, that's a threat and that's against the law. If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all. And what the heck is a nif? 

Thanks to everyone else who reviewed, I love you all and you all get Brownie points. Except for my sister, all she wants to do is threaten me. 

Note: Okay, for the record, before he started talking to Matt and Sam, Gordo went and changed into some of Sam's old clothes. I forgot to write it in. Maybe I'll go change it later. 

Disclaimer: DOLM. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"And if you hurt her in any way shape or form, I will kill you nice and slow." Lizzie almost couldn't believe it was Matt speaking. 

"Don't worry, Lizzie's in safe hands." Gordo replied. Lizzie did a double take. What was that about. 

Next came Sam McGuire's voice. "I'm sure she will. Trust me, this talk is the abridged version, just because I trust you. Any other boy and you'd get the long one." 

Lizzie pieced the parts of conversation together and groaned in embarrassment. Her father and brother were giving Gordo a father-suitor talk. She decided to interrupt and spare Gordo the agony. 

She walked into the kitchen and opened a cupboard. "Pulling out the marshmallows, she asked nonchalantly, "So what did you all talk about?" 

"Oh, nothing much." Gordo replied. Lizzie gave him a look that said, 'you'll tell me later, or you're in trouble'. 

Gordo followed Lizzie back into the living room and sat down on the couch next to her. She took a sip of her hot cocoa, then said, "Spill." 

Gordo smiled at Lizzie a little. He loved when she was al serious like she was now. "It's nothing much, Matt and your dad wanted to know what was between us and I told them. That's okay, right?" For a moment, he was panicked. What if she had wanted to keep it a secret? 

"Of course! They would have found out sooner or later anyway. So how about we start the movie?" Lizzie replied, bubbly and happy as always. 

"Great! What should we watch?" Gordo asked. 

"Hm..." she paused to riffle through the movies. "How about this?" she held up a movie for Gordo to see. 

"Whatever you want is fine with me." Gordo told her. 

"You're so sweet." Lizzie put the tape in the VCR and turned it on. Then she settled back on the couch next to Gordo to watch it. 

During a funny part of the movie, Gordo laughed and his arm hit Lizzie's mug, causing it to spill into her lap. "Gordo!" she shrieked. She set the mug on the table and got up to pause the movie . Then she went into the kitchen to clean up the spilled cocoa. 

"I'm sorry." Gordo told her sinceraly when she came back. Lizzie nodded and grinned at him. 

"I forgive you." She got a more evil grin on her face and looked over at Gordo. Nochalantly, she picked up and a pillow and hit him over the head with it. 

"Hey! I said I was sorry!" Gordo cried. 

"And I forgave you, but that doesn't mean I can't get my revenge!" Lizzie retorted. 

"Fine, this is war!" Gordo picked up a pillow and wacked Lizzie with it. Before long, they were in the middle of a full fledged pillow fight. 

Throwing caution to the winds, Gordo put down the pillow, grabbed Lizzie by the waist and tossed her down on the couch. He pinned her down with one knee on her stomach and proceeded to tickle her. 

She shrieked in laughter and gasped, "Gordo, stop!" But he kept tickling. 

She slid an arm out from under her and managed to grab the pillow that was behind her head. She belted him over the head and he stopped in shock. 

They both sank onto the couch in exhaustion. The movie had long since ended and it was just static. Gordo pressed stop on the remote and put it back down on the table. They leaned against each other with out knowing what they were doing and were soon fast asleep. 

Jo, Sam, and Matt poked their heads into the room, watching the sleeping couple. "Can I wake them up?" Matt asked, grinning an evil grin. 

"Don't you dare, Matt, leave them alone!" Jo chided. "I think it's sweet." 

"Gross!" Matt said, leaving. 

Jo now turned to Sam. "I know you don't like it honey, but she can't stay your little girl forever." she told him. 

"Yeah, but I was just hoping I'd have her for a little while longer, you know?" Sam replied. 

Jo nodded sympathetically. "Let's leave them alone." 

"Okay." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

I know it's short, but I haven't updated in a while, and if I didn't get *something* out soon, you guys were gonna come after we with the steak knives. (That's K-N-I-V-E, Siarra.) 

Hello, this is Angel of Fluff, please leave a review at the tone. BEEEEEEEP! 


	4. I SLEPT with her?

Zephyr 

Hey guys, sorry this is so late. I've been so caught up in reading other stories, i kind of forgot about this one. But here's an update, just for you! 

Also, as you can probably see, I've changed my pen name to December Everett. I like that name better. 

I've just realized I've been spelling Zephyr wrong this entire story. Great, now I've got to go back and change it. *Sigh.* Right, now back to our regularly scheduled fic. 

Disclaimer: DOLM! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Lizzie snuggled into the warm something she was laying next to. Someone's arms were wrapped around her, but she didn't give it a second thought. That same someone was breathing into her shoulder. But she didn't give a second thought to that either. 

She sighed contentedly and lay there for about five more minuets. Then she rolled back over and her eyes fluttered open. They widened in shock and she nearly fell off of the couch. She was on the edge of it, Gordo's arms around her. She heard a soft giggle and she flipped around. 

Her mother and father were standing in front of the TV, smiling at them. Lizzie flipped back over frantically and shook Gordo awake. "Gordo! Wake up!" she whispered. 

"Mm...Lizzie?" Gordo asked sleepily. He suddenly became more awake and scrambled to a sitting position. "Lizzie!? What are you doing here and why-" he noticed her parents in front of the TV. "Oh no." 

"We must have fallen asleep!" Lizzie pointed out. She sat up next to Gordo. 

"Good Morning." Jo said cheerfully. "Sleep well?" 

"Uh, are we in trouble?" Lizzie asked. 

"Of course not! It's sweet!" Jo started to tear up and Lizzie gave her an odd look. 

"Yeah, well, I don't like that very much." Sam muttered. 

Jo gave Sam a look. "You guys fell asleep on the couch together! Gordo, we called your parents and told them you were spending the night. They dropped off some clothes and things for you." she said, tossing a bag to Gordo. 

"Th-thanks..." 

Gordo's POV 

I suppose I had a reason to be nervous, after all, I had just 'slept' with a girl in a sense and there were her parents, okay with the whole thing! Well, mostly okay... 

I glanced at Lizzie. She is so beautiful... and now I can call her mine. I'd had the best day of my life yesterday. 

Lizzie glanced back at me and our eyes locked. A cough from Mr. McGuire brought us back. 

"Breakfast anyone?" Mrs. McGuire asked. 

"Sure." I said. Way to be blunt Gordo. Oh well. 

Lizzie and I got up off of the couch and sat down at the table in the kitchen. Mrs. McGuire was making pancakes...yum! My favorite. She set them down in front of us and we ate them. 

I kept sneaking glances at Lizzie...I love her so much. Wait, love? I'm only fourteen. Isn't that a little young for love? But then, age really doesn't matter in true love. You are never to young or too old. 

Now I know what you're thinking. When did old Gordo get so smart about true love? Well that's what you get with psychiatrists as parents. A lot of philosophy. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Short, boring...ah well. I'm kind of at a writer's block. I'll probably get into the plot soon... Please Review! 

~December~ 


End file.
